


Gotta Go Fast

by Praise_be_Bem



Category: Doctor Who, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Amy Pond goes to Hogwarts, Amy Rose goes to Hogwarts, F/M, Gen, Gryffindor/Slytherin Inter-House Relationships, Hogwarts Forbidden Forest, Hogwarts Sixth Year, M/M, Tom Riddle's Diary, emo Tom Riddle, nokia phone, the secret seventh house at Hogwarts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 12:16:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29542227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Praise_be_Bem/pseuds/Praise_be_Bem
Summary: Cheers to the third installment of our crazy, crazy world. In this one, Amy Rose and Amy Pond join Hogwarts, re-incarnate young Tom Riddle (again), and go on adventures in the Forbidden Forest. What a life.For any traumatic experiences, blame Cards Against Muggles, our own made-up prompts, and the lockdown that has driven us all into this insanity. And also maybe Nintendo, because they baited us with Breath of the Wild 2. Yes, that sounds good.Enjoy.
Relationships: Amy Rose/Voldemort, Harry Potter/Amy Rose
Kudos: 1





	1. 1. L

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts: punching malfoy in his skinny, white face

The new school year had just begun. Excitement filled the air as students were filling into the great hall. Most returning students couldn’t wait for the welcome feast to begin. An array of foods all cooked to perfection. However, the thought of all that food only made little Amy nervous. It was her first year at Hogwarts and the whole prospect honestly made her want to vomit. A war was looming, Voldemort had returned. Everything was changing and yet she was being thrust into school as if it were any other normal year.

Her thoughts were racing as she walked into the great hall. All of the students made everything a blur. She didn’t know where she wanted to be sorted. Hopefully Gryffindor as that was where her hero Harry Potter was. He stuck to his guns when the whole ministry called him a liar and Amy couldn’t think of anything more admirable. To be able to share a common room with the chosen one. Wow. 

“Amy Rose” The sorting hat boomed. She awkwardly slumped up to the stool. 

“Hmmm Gryffindor you want, yet your heart does not emit the bravery you desire….” Amy started silently cursing herself. For goodness sake, why couldn’t she be brave like Harry. She had to prove herself. She could be moral, courageous, chivalrous, the whole lot. She didn’t need a bloody old hat to limit her. 

“Well, maybe I judged you wrong. I see what you desire most and that must make you a GRYFFINDOR!”

Amy beamed as she ran to the Gryffindor table. She couldn’t believe her luck. Everything was falling right into place. She was in the house of her hero… but where was her hero. Her eyes scanned the whole length of Gryffindor’s table. But how could this be? Amy pondered and pondered but to no answer. Suddenly, she saw him march into the hall. Harry! But wait… his nose was covered in blood. What had happened. Her eyes fell upon Malfoy laughing. He had to be the cause of this! How dare he! A man so moral and Malfoy punched him in the face?? I’ll show him a punch in the face… and prove my place in Gryffindor!

Amy stormed over to the Slytherin table and flat out punched Malfoy in his skinny, white face. “Karma Malfoy you little bitch!” 

It felt amazing in the moment. But it did land Amy her first detention of the school year. A school record according to McGonnagall. As if that was meant to be something she wasn’t proud of…


	2. 2. S

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompts: “FREEEEEEEDOM”, tom riddle’s diary is now a nokia phone

It had been two months since the sorting, and Amy was finally settling into her new home. She would see Harry Potter almost every day, which made her heart skip whenever she caught a glimpse of his messy yet so enticing black hair.

Studying, though, that was a bit of a different matter. Aside from Care of Magical Creatures, where she had truly found her niche when Professor Hagrid introduced them to a colony of cute little Knarls, she was struggling to grasp the basics of her other subjects. She was particularly terrible at Transfiguration, much to the chagrin of Professor McGonagall.

It was during an evening of painful agonising over her essay on transforming parchment into a quill that she fully realised the extent of her ineptitude. That evening, as her eyes scanned the parchment full of annotations and funky scribbles, Amy felt a sudden, blunt pain on top of her head. In the next moment, a neat, black notebook landed in front of her with a loud thud.

Amy turned around to see who her assailant had been, only to find herself facing the other Amy in her class: Amy Pond.

“Ah, sorry about that,” the other Amy said. “My fingers slipped. Was trying to aim for that dunderhead over there.” She pointed at a group of people on the far side of the library row, making hedgehog-Amy wonder just how exactly the ginger had managed to miss by that much.

“What’s this?” she held up the notebook.

“I’m trying to figure that out myself.” The other Amy shrugged. “It appeared on my desk the other day, but there was no note left on it or anything. I’ve conducted a few experiments on it, but it’s surprisingly resistant to most forms of poison and hexes.”

“Have you tried writing in it?” Hedgehog-Amy inquired.

“Yes, but it was nothing interesting. It apparently belongs to some bloke named Tom Riddle, but he’s not very pleasant to talk with, so I left it at that,” the other Amy explained.

“Huh,” Hedgehog-Amy said. “Can I try?”

The ginger Amy nodded nonchalantly. 

Hedgehog-Amy grabbed her quill and quickly scribbled,  _ ‘I hate Draco Malfoy,’ _ onto the first, blank page of the notebook. A couple seconds passed, but nothing happened.

Then, there was a gasp from behind a nearby bookcase, and a familiar blonde teen stumbled out into the open. He was clutching at where his heart presumably was, from hedgehog-Amy’s shallow understanding of human anatomy. His face was contorted into an expression of agony for a few seconds before he crumpled to the floor and lay still, lifeless.

“Huh,” ginger-Amy said. “Now  _ that _ is unexpected.”

“Did it�—” hedgehog-Amy gestured to the black notebook, to which ginger-Amy shot her an uncertain gaze before nodding. “Oh, no.”

“Well…” ginger-Amy began, but was cut off by the pink-maned hedgehog.

“We have to destroy it,” she said, pointing at the notebook. Then, as if a lightbulb had lit up over her head, she raised her wand. “Oh, I know! We can transfigure it into something else, so that no one can write in it! I was just about to finish my essay on this, so trust me. I’ll make it quick.”

Clenching her fist around her wand, hedgehog-Amy squeezed her eyes and focused on the notebook. She was not entirely sure which of the spells from her essay she was using, but it wasn’t like it mattered, right? Anything would do.

She swished her wand around in an overly intricate manner while reciting some of the spells she had written down in her essay. For a few seconds, it seemed as though it had worked; there was a bright light surrounding the notebook, growing in intensity with every passing second. And then…

Where the notebook had been appeared a small, rectangular item with what seemed like… buttons?

“A phone,” ginger-Amy remarked. Hedgehog-Amy shrugged, happy that she did… something. “A Nokia phone, of all things.”

“It’s not a notebook anymore,” hedgehog-Amy pointed out.

“Somehow, I don’t think that makes a difference,” ginger-Amy said.

Before they could continue their conversation, though, their attention was drawn by a loud  _ tsk _ , coming from over where Draco’s body lay. Next to the body stood an arguably handsome, tall boy, roughly of the same age. His hair was a similar, messy jet black to hedgehog-Amy’s beloved Harry Potter, although the aura he gave off was completely different. It was dark, frighteningly so.

“Finally,” the boy said, taking a few steps around the Malfoy heir. “FREEDOM!” he shouted, drawing a couple more disinterested faces from the rest of the student body and a stern look from Madam Pince. The boy muttered a quick ‘Excuse me’ in the librarian’s direction, who, after shaking her head in disapproval, went back to reading her copy of Witch Weekly.

“Of course, it is unfortunate that we had to lose the heir of such a prominent magical house for this,” he then continued. “Alas, sacrifices must be at times.”

“So…” hedgehog-Amy said. “Who are you again?”

“Why, I am Tom Riddle,” the boy said. “Although I do prefer Lord Voldemort. I came up with the name myself. See?” he said, drawing his wand and mimicking the gimmick we all remember from Chamber of Secrets.

“Oh, so you did this?” ginger-Amy pointed at the now-Nokia-phone. “Can you explain how it works? I’ve tried to figure it out myself, but it has some very complex magic in it, it would seem.”

“Perhaps,” Tom Riddle said. 

And that, in short, was the beginning of a beautiful friendship.


	3. 3. D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompts: using magic to enslave one’s classmates, all the planets aligning and then nothing happening because this is real life, “1000 points to dumbledore”

It was still snowing when Amy Rose returned to Hogwarts after the Christmas holidays. She was very excited to be back at the castle, not least because she would get to see her friends Amy and Tom again - the latter of whom she had become quite attached to since realising he was in fact quite similar to Harry Potter.

“Quite” being the key word, she reflected to herself as she made her way back to the Gryffindor dormitory. Looks and general attitude, check, but she found it hard to believe that Harry would use magic to enslave his classmates - boy, that had been a tricky incident to explain to McGonagall.

These thoughts and more continued flying through her head as she stepped through the portrait hole and into the Gryffindor common room, when who would appear before her but Harry Potter himself!

“Oh, hi Harry, I almost didn’t see you there!” she exclaimed, although with notably less excitement as she might have six months ago.

“Hey… it’s Amy, right? You’re a first year?” Harry replied.

“That’s right! Where are you off to at this time of the evening, dinner is already finished and it’s not like we have any work to get done, classes start tomorrow!”

“Oh I just like to wander aimlessly through the corridors at night. I can’t explain why, but I just have this feeling that this is what I  _ should _ be doing, you know? Almost like we’re living in an altered timeline where the reason for my wanderings got removed.”

Amy looked at him, confused. Maybe it’s a good idea she wasn’t as into him anymore, the boy seemed positively crazy.

“Well, Harry, I can’t pretend to understand exactly what you mean, but I hope you will have a pleasant evening regardless!”

Harry mumbled something resembling “thank you” and left the common room.

\---

The following morning, Amy found herself in a familiar setting, sitting at the breakfast table with Amy and Tom - Tom wasn’t strictly supposed to be there, being a Slytherin, but as they had realised last term, no one particularly cared about this rule.

They were about to dig in to what looked like a lovely feast of eggs and bacon, when the headmaster, Professor Dumbledore, stood up at the teacher’s table and clapped his hands to get everyone’s attention.

“GOOD MORNING HOGWARTS” he shouted, presumably because in his old age he had forgotten that the Sonorus charm existed, “I HOPE YOU HAD A PLEASANT BREAK I KNOW I DID I LEARNED SOME KNITTING PATTERNS FROM MY GOOD FRIEND SLUGHORN,” he pointed to the potions professor on his left who looked like he was ready to evaporate in a puff of smoke.

“I JUST WANTED TO MAKE A QUICK ANNOUNCEMENT THAT AS OF TODAY THERE IS A SEVENTH HOGWARTS HOUSE CALLED DUMBLEDORE AND THE ONLY MEMBER IS ME AND I AM OFFICIALLY GIVING 1000 POINTS TO DUMBLEDORE OK THANK YOU, YOU MAY EAT NOW.”

Dumbledore sat back down looking immensely pleased with himself, not realising (or in fact caring) that the majority of the students had learned that his breakfast announcements were never of any consequence and had stopped paying attention to them a long time ago.

Amy Pond shook her head and looked at the other two. “So, have you guys seen our timetable yet? Looks like we have the day off today, except for Astronomy in the evening.”

“I noticed,” replied Tom, “and I figured we could use that time to have a bit of a nosy around the castle. Something funky is going on here but I can’t quite put my finger on it.”

“You know what, I think you’re right,” Amy Rose added, “last night I saw Harry Potter in the common room and he was definitely acting sus.”

Tom’s expression inexplicably darkened at the mention of Harry, though it passed as quickly as it came.

“Are you suggesting we spy on the most famous student here?” interjected Amy Pond. “I’m not saying no,” she added when the others glared at her.

And so the three decided to try and trace Harry’s steps from the previous evening. It was hard work which took them most of the day, but eventually they found themselves in front of a large, empty wall on the seventh floor. It was quite clear that Harry had spent a lot of time in front of this wall.

“Well, I haven’t the foggiest idea why this wall is so special, but we’re going to be late for Astronomy,” Amy Pond remarked, “come on guys, let’s go or Professor Sinistra will make us count Jupiter’s moons again.”

The others followed her, although Tom seemed inexplicably drawn to the wall for a couple of seconds.

In the Astronomy Tower, Professor Sinistra started lecturing the class about planets, as usual honestly, there really wasn’t a large syllabus for this class and Amy Rose was confused as to why they even had to take it.

“So as you can see, children, if you take a look through your telescopes, tonight is in fact a marvellous occasion, as all the planets have aligned!” the Professor made sure to emphasise this last point, as if it were very significant.

“Is anything supposed to happen, Professor?” asked Amy Rose, though the question was undoubtedly on many minds.

Professor Sinistra seemed to momentarily snap out of her normally other-worldly demeanour. “What? Why would you think that, it’s just really cool.”

And so concluded Amy’s first day back at Hogwarts, and she was left with more questions than she had ever imagined she would be.


	4. 4. L

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompts: thinking the forbidden forest is a great vacation spot, the potion inside the cave, mcgonagall keeps coughing up hairballs

Going about daily Hogwarts life, Amy started to question Tom more and more. He seemed to have a sore spot for Harry, although he had never met him before. It seemed he had no memory of his Hogwarts years besides the opening of the Chamber of Secrets. He had no knowledge of the Triwizard Tournament, even though it was so thoroughly publicised in the Daily Prophet. It seemed he had vanished for 4 years. And not just from Hogwarts but from the face of the Earth. Amy wanted to bring this up with Tom but she had no idea how to go about it. He seemed dismissive of every attempt to learn more about his Hogwarts history, and yet absorbed every bit of information she told me like his life depended on it.

He spent a lot of time skulking around the library as well. Reading up on old news reports from the first wizarding war. But that was way before his time. Why did he have such a strong interest?

“Um, Tom?” Amy inquired sheepishly. “Yes” Tom snapped. 

Everytime she spoke, it made Amy want to retract into her skin. He had an aura of power and intimidation about him.

“I was just wondering where you went over the Christmas holidays…”

“Why on Earth would you be just wondering about that?”

“I don’t know…” her voice trailed off. “I just-I wondered how your family was over Christmas, you know dealing with everything.”

“Amy you are making zero sense.” Tom sounded amused.

“Well I mean I guess your family is a lot smaller than it ought to be, with all of your relatives dying in the first wizarding war and all?”

“My what?”

“Well I guessed that's why you always look up those old articles about the first wizarding war. Especially all of those war heroes. I assumed a lot of your family died fighting and you missed them. And you know Christmas sucks for that sort of thing..”

“Ahhh” Tom’s eyes glinted. “Yes no it is dreadfully lonely at Christmas. That’s why I much prefer to spend time in the Hogwarts castle. Feels so full with all of the wailing ghosts around. Mind you might have to step over a furball or two, courtesy of your charming head of house”.

“Wait so if you spent all of Christmas cooped up in the castle, then you didn’t really have a holiday.”

“I would say solitude in an old castle plagued with gruesome history is a very reasonable holiday thank you VERY MUCH”.

“Gruesome?” Amy thought she’d just move on from that one. One of \tom’s weird quirks she supposed.

“Well anyways, how about we go for a holiday in the Hogwarts grounds to make up for it! Somewhere fresh, a new environment”

“I just told you I spent all of Christmas sulking around the castle, how could you make this ‘holiday’ a new environment?”

“Well the forbidden forest?? A prime location for your creepy stuff you like”

“Fine whatever, but I will sacrifice you to the centaurs for my own entertainment if we come across them.”

“Wow I’m so happy you’re really coming along to our friendship!”

Amy and Tom started their journey into the forbidden forest. The trees swaying and the wind whispering made it way more creepy than Amy had envisioned. But hey I mean at least Tom seemed to enjoy that more? They walked down the twisting path, becoming more disorientated as the darkness engulfed them.

“So I know you don’t like going home much, but has your family ever been on holiday before?” 

“Hmmm.. oh yes we went to the beach one summer. Splendid weather, nice and dreary just how I like it.”

“Yes… why do you like it that way?”

“Dunno it’s how I am I guess. I met a few kids down there. Both my age.”

“Oh wow, did you guys become friends?”

“Something of the sorts I suppose.” He looked away into the distance with an evil smirk.

“Oh what did you guys fall out?”

“Oh no I didn’t fall… but they DID”. He dramatically looked away and laughed.

Amy wrinkled her forehead. I mean he’s a bit dramatic damn. If only I could fall and he would catch me. That sounds much more fun than this creepy forest.

“So did your family ever go back there?”

“No. I was banned. The lifeguard didn’t take much of a liking to me. But one day I’m gonna return. I have something very special I plan to bury on that beach.”

“Oh what like a seashell? A special one to commemorate your lost family with?”

“Yes a very special seashell, with a very special potion in a very special cave.”

“Oh damn that sounds really nice Tom. I’d say you are a bit of a softy huh?”

“Please never refer to me as soft again”.

“Okay cool”.


	5. 5. S

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompts: hades confuses fluffy for cerberus

“I have something to show you,” Tom said one day, as the trio plopped down for breakfast.

“What is it?” ginger-Amy asked, munching on a particularly yummy piece of pancake. Hedgehog-Amy nodded along, her head bobbing up and down very, very fast, almost as fast as she could run.

“Oh, it’s beautiful,” Tom said. “ _ He’s _ beautiful.”

-

“Are we there yet?” ginger-Amy inquired as she and hedgehog-Amy followed Tom ever so deeper into the Forbidden Forest. Tom was taking long strides and meticulous steps with a clear directive, and hedgehog-Amy, well… For lack of a better word, she ogled the boy as she followed along.

Ginger-Amy didn’t think much of her hedgehog friend’s growing fascination with Tom. She thought it was a bit odd; she had never seen this type of a cross-species relationship before, but then again, it probably wasn’t the weirdest thing she had seen in her life. She was a tad more worried about Tom’s recent changes in demeanour. He had always been the type to brood and be slightly obsessed with dark things, but he had been taking things to the extreme as of late. Just the week before, Tom had showed off his newly-acquired blood-scented candles, not to mention his ever-mounting pile of band-themed t-shirts. He had gone as far as to buy a few CDs of Muggle bands, whereas months before, he would have been disgusted at the mere thought of touching such a thing.

_ They just get me, _ he would tell Amy.  _ This is not a phase; this is who I really am, trust me. _

“Here.” Tom stopped abruptly, pulling ginger-Amy out of her thoughts. She turned in the general direction of where Tom was gesturing at, coming face-to-face with… a three-headed dog?

“His name is Fluffy,” Tom exclaimed, looking as close to a proud father as he conceivably could.

“Oh, he’s so cute!” hedgehog-Amy squeaked.

“Interesting. Where’d he come from?” ginger-Amy asked.

“Just found him here.” Tom shrugged. “He's my dog now. Look, he even likes my music!” He waved his wand and conjured up a radio. “ _ The Good Life _ by Weezer. It’s truly a work of art.”

Suddenly, Amy felt a rumble beneath her feet. She didn’t think much of it at first, but as the song went on, the rumble grew in strength, beyond what she would have expected an ordinary radio to achieve—regardless of the genre of music it was playing.

“Uh, guys—” she said, but couldn’t finish her sentence as she was toppled over by a particularly strong quake of the earth. By now, the other Amy and Tom had also noticed the rumbles and had drawn their wands, while Fluffy… He looked on with a curious glint in all six of his eyes.

“You!” came a deep voice from behind ginger-Amy as the rumbles stopped. “So it was  _ you _ who took my precious baby!”

Tom raised an eyebrow at the newcomer. Ginger-Amy rolled over, giving the man a once-over. He was dressed in all black and gave off a confident aura, not so much unlike Tom’s.

“Who are you?” Tom asked.

“Who am I???” the man repeated. “How dare you! I am, of course, Hades, God of the Underworld, and you have stolen my dog. Cerberus!” he said, snapping his fingers at the three-headed the dog. Fluffy didn’t respond, but he did cock two of his three heads to the side.

“With all due respect, sir,” hedgehog-Amy interjected. “I don’t think this is Cerberus. His name is Fluffy.” The dog in question wagged his tail, happy to have been correctly named.

“...Oh,” Hades said. “Well, excuse me, then. This must have been the wrong dog. In that case, I will get going; you see, my dog is missing, and the souls of the dead are on the verge of a strike because they haven’t had their daily petting in ages.”

And with that, the man—Hades, apparently—was gone.

“He looked like a nice guy,” hedgehog-Amy remarked.

“Wicked,” Tom said, his eyes glinting in excitement.

And ginger-Amy, she shrugged. Still not the weirdest thing she had ever witnessed.


End file.
